Solid electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) have been a major contributor to the miniaturization of electronic circuits and have made possible the application of such circuits in extreme environments. Many conventional solid electrolytic capacitors are formed with terminations that can be surface mounted onto a printed circuit board. Anode terminations, for example, are often formed by raising a portion of a metal leadframe upwardly toward the capacitor element. The raised portion of the leadframe may then be welded to a wire extending from the anode. One problem with such conventional terminations, however, is that it is often difficult to form stable connections with relatively thick anode lead wires, which can have an adverse impact on electrical performance. As such, a need currently exists for an improve anode termination for use in solid electrolytic capacitors, and particularly those that employ a relatively thick anode lead wire.